Conference calls involve combining audio or video signals from multiple communication devices while maintaining the quality of the signals. Signal quality may be affected by, for example, music on hold, ambient noise from a cell phone, or someone typing in the background. Known techniques for avoiding this type of signal degradation involve muting or dropping a particular participant. These known techniques, however, require the intervention of a user. Consequently, known techniques for combining signals may not be suitable in certain situations.